


(Quello che non uccide) Mi riporterà da te

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Millennium!AU [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: (giuro che stavolta non so come taggarla), (non saprei come altro descrivere 'sta roba), Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt mi dicono nei commenti, M/M, Plot Without Plot, What-If, finiscono a letto ma è comunque una roba strana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: È passato un anno da quando Ermal è sparito dalla vita di Fabrizio, lasciando nella testa del giornalista più interrogativi di quanti lo ha aiutato a risolvere, quando riappare improvvisamente allo stesso modo: dal nulla, senza spiegazioni, senza scuse né giustifiche.(What if di "Nella tana del lupo", ma se non avete letto la fic principale, prendetela pure come un AU in cui Ermal, dopo aver mollato Fabrizio come un fesso all'aeroporto, molto coerentemente si fa risentire anni luce dopo.)





	(Quello che non uccide) Mi riporterà da te

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ricordate quando vi ho detto, nelle note alla mia prima fanfic, che non so scrivere romance?  
> E infatti. L'unica cosa buona è che ad avere due cantanti per protagonisti si ha un lungo repertorio di canzoni a cui attingere per i titoli da dare.  
> Come sempre, non linkate/screenate niente a nessuno.
> 
> Questa cosa è una cazzata, in realtà. Non è nemmeno il seguito "ufficiale" della long a cui si rifà. Quella finisce come sappiamo; questo qui è un universo alternativo, un what if per l'appunto, che con la storia principale non ha nulla a che fare.  
> Perché esiste, allora? NON LO SO. Come metà delle cose che ho scritto, d'altra parte.  
> Vabbè, ho parlato pure troppo, regia vai col capitolo!

 

 

_Dove sei stato._

_Cosa hai fatto._

_Perché te ne sei andato._ All’aeroporto, Fabrizio l’aveva visto rimettersi il telefono in tasca, voltarsi e camminare via, come se non l’avesse visto. Come se non fosse stato niente. Come se non gli avesse mai inviato quel messaggio, che lo aveva spinto a inseguirlo prima che s’involasse un’altra volta, degno finale dei peggiori film romantici.

_Illuso. Non sapevi cosa fare, che cosa dirgli. Ti ha sollevato dal peso di assumerti anche questa colpa. E forse neanche lo sa._

Era riuscito a dimenticarlo. Per un po’. Aveva pensato che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso nei suoi confronti. Era del tutto nelle sue corde, _prima_ . Si era convinto che _dopo_ non lo fosse più - ma, più che altro, gli piaceva crederlo. E adesso non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Ermal lo sollevò anche da quel fardello. Baciandolo, proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta.

Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, Fabrizio, avrebbe dovuto allontanar _lo_. Era come una droga: più eccitante della _svelta_ , più travolgente della _bastarda_. Altrettanto difficile staccarsene.

Non c’era nessuno in casa, a parte loro. Fabrizio si sedette sul letto, Ermal sulle sue gambe. La prima cosa che fece, fu togliersi la maglia.

Questa volta, Fabrizio non pensò che non fosse una buona idea. Tutte le domande che aveva tenuto in mente fino a quel giorno - _perché non mi hai parlato, perché te ne sei andato, perché sei sparito del tutto, da qualunque cosa, da chiunque, da me..._ \- evaporarono, non più importanti come prima che Ermal oltrepassasse la soglia di casa sua. Gli tolse gli anelli dalle dita uno ad uno, lasciandoli cadere dove capitava, sul pavimento, sul copriletto, altrettanto irrilevanti come i suoi quesiti.

Ermal gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo baciò, di nuovo, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, immergendo le dita nei capelli, completamente preso. E di nuovo Fabrizio non oppose resistenza. Probabilmente, Ermal non se l’aspettava nemmeno. Era arrogante da parte sua, ma un’arroganza che a Fabrizio non dispiaceva, non a letto almeno. Ma sapeva già perché Ermal tendeva a prendere il controllo. E lui lo lasciava fare, rispondendo ai suoi baci con altri morsi, tenendolo per i fianchi, scorrendoli, finché non gli sfiorò le costole.

Si fermò, avvertendo il suo tremore. Ermal separò le labbra dalle sue. Le unì di nuovo non appena il suo respiro si calmò.

Fabrizio lasciò che gli passasse le mani sulle spalle, lungo il collo, tornasse a carezzargli le guance sbarbate, le dita lunghe fra i capelli. Baciandolo più a fondo, avvertì qualcosa di freddo sulla punta della lingua di Ermal: un nuovo piercing, indovinò, un attimo prima che l’altro si separasse ancora una volta da lui, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, il respiro pesante e irregolare, ma non per la paura.

Fabrizio ebbe più difficoltà nel respirare di quanta ne avesse già, avvertendo le ciglia di Ermal sfiorarlo quando scivolò col viso contro il suo, reclamando sempre più pelle con la sua bocca, sempre più _Fabrizio_ , coi suoi abbracci e i suoi baci e i suoi sospiri, mentre si alzò di poco sulle ginocchia per posargli le labbra sulla fronte e fra i capelli, scivolandogli addosso col corpo e dandogli una scarica calda di piacere che lo elettrizzò fin nelle punte dei piedi.

Fabrizio fece scorrere le mani via dai fianchi, le risalì sulla schiena. La sua pelle era caldissima, meravigliosa. Chinò il viso a baciargli una spalla nuda, gli leccò il segno che gli lasciarono le sue labbra su quel pallore sensibile.

Il respiro di Ermal si disciolse in un sospiro tremulo. Scivolò di nuovo giù tra le sue braccia, facendo scorrere il volto contro il suo, le labbra semiaperte; Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, il contatto stordiva anche lui.

Ermal gli morsicò il labbro inferiore, quando una mano di Fabrizio dalla schiena risalì ai suoi capelli, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, baciandolo e mormorando come se ne stesse ricavando un sollievo enorme.

Ed era così. Solo lui sapeva quanto gli erano mancati quei capelli. E il suo collo. E quel pallore, i suoi occhi, la sua arguzia. Dannazione, gli era mancato _tutto_. Aveva vinto lui, ancora.

Ermal si stancò ben presto delle sue carezze: si scostò da lui, e iniziò a slacciargli i primi bottoni della sua camicia. Fabrizio, altrettanto impaziente, gli spinse via le mani e si tirò la camicia dalla testa, lanciandola poi a terra.

Ermal lo spinse giù sul materasso, e iniziò a tempestarlo di baci dal primo tatuaggio che incontrò, non rispondendo a nessuna delle sue domande.

_Dov’eri finito? Perché mi fai questo effetto? Perché non mi lasci in pace? Perché non resti?_

Gli passò le dita sopra le clavicole, veloce come un frullo d’ali. «Che cosa vuol dire, questo?»

Fabrizio sorrise, nulla di più. «È una vecchia storia...»

Ermal gli sorrise di rimando. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, quasi, mentre cercava cogli occhi un altro tatuaggio di cui chiedergli conto e che riteneva sufficientemente interessante. «E questo qui?»

Gli aveva indicato una spalla. Fabrizio soffocò una risata, male. «Questo non lo vuoi sapè...»

Per tutta risposta, Ermal piantò un gomito sul materasso, affondò una guancia nel pugno, e si mise a fissarlo.

Sembrava seccato. O forse voleva provocarlo. Fabrizio non lo avrebbe mai saputo comunque, e non ne era sorpreso. «Ma perché sei tornato?» gli chiese invece, la voce un mormorio doloroso nella sua gola, le labbra gonfie e ardenti per i troppi baci e sospiri.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, una parvenza di colpevolezza gli ombreggiò il viso. Fabrizio non riuscì a non sollevare una mano per scostargli quel ricciolo che gli era ruzzolato davanti un occhio. Lo fermò dietro un orecchio; nel farlo, gli sfiorò appena il volto, la guancia e lo zigomo caldi, ed Ermal chiuse gli occhi, respirando piano, prolungando quel momento all’infinito nella sua mente.

Doveva volerlo almeno quanto lo voleva lui. Era un bel pensiero. Anche troppo. Perciò, Fabrizio lo escluse dalla sua testa.

Dall’orecchio, la mano gli scivolò dietro il collo di Ermal. Gli carezzò appena la nuca, l’osso sporgente, facendogli inarcare le spalle, la schiena, alla ricerca di più contatto. Spostò il gomito e portò le braccia ai lati della testa di Fabrizio, sdraiandosi su di lui, facendo sfregare il bacino contro il suo.

Fabrizio si fermò. Ermal era più vicino che mai, sul suo petto, stretto tra le sue braccia. Non gli si sarebbe mai avvicinato di più. Lo guardava assorto, voglioso, con occhi _così_ liquidi. _Che cosa vuoi da me?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli. Ma non sarebbe servito. Non a quel punto.

Ermal si sollevò appena, accostò di nuovo il volto contro quello di Fabrizio, come per avere un altro bacio. Poi lo prese per un braccio e se lo tirò addosso.

Improvvisamente sopra di lui, Fabrizio era confuso, sorpreso da quel brusco cambio d’idee. Cercò un qualche segno sul volto di Ermal, inutilmente. «Perché adesso?» gli chiese solo.

«Perché sì.» Ermal gli teneva il volto tra le mani. Avrebbe potuto fare mille giri di parole, ma non con lui. E non in quel momento.

Fabrizio portò una mano alla sua; nel farlo gli sfiorò la polsiera, ancora al suo posto. «Posso?» mormorò.

Ermal strizzò gli occhi, ma non per vedere lontano. Annuì, lo sguardo lucido nonostante i suoi sforzi.

Spostandosi al suo fianco, Fabrizio gli slacciò il primo polsino, abbandonandolo sulle coperte come fosse una cosa di poco conto. Coprì di baci le striature pallide su quel polso, una alla volta, lo tenne stretto contro le sue labbra quando lo avvertì tremare. Ermal si mise seduto, e Fabrizio fece lo stesso anche con l’altro braccio.

Ermal lo guardava affascinato, quasi intimorito. _Non ti sei ancora stancato di me?,_ gli chiedeva, muto, il suo sguardo umido.

 _No_. Fabrizio gli prese le mani, gli baciò le nocche, non distogliendo un attimo gli occhi dai suoi. _Mai_.

Ermal deglutì la risposta insieme alle sue lacrime. Fabrizio restò ipnotizzato dal movimento della sua gola. Si morse la lingua pur di non sporgersi in avanti a mordere lui.

Due lupi che giocavano a mordersi, ecco cos’erano. Non sarebbe mai esistito un paragone migliore.

Ermal lo prese per un polso, e ritornò con la schiena sul letto. «L’altra volta,» disse. «Che cosa volevi fare?»

«Baciarti,» rispose Fabrizio, di nuovo sopra di lui.

«E?»

Fabrizio sorrise colpevolmente. « _E._ »

Ermal sollevò una mano, gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita. Non gli avrebbe mai più visto quell’espressione così rapita, Fabrizio lo sapeva. Cercò di imprimersela bene in mente, insieme al tocco indolente, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, e mille altri dettagli che non avrebbe mai condiviso con nessun altro che non i propri ricordi. Non gli sarebbero rimasti che quelli, d’altra parte.

Chiuse fuori dalla mente quei pensieri infelici, sistemandosi meglio sopra di lui. «Una parola e mi fermo.»

Ermal respirò profondamente, e chiuse gli occhi. Sorrideva come avrebbe potuto farlo durante un sogno felice. Ma non ne aveva mai.

Quello dette a Fabrizio la conferma che, in verità, era lui che stava sognando. Per tutto il tempo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noticine di servizio inopportune: "svelta" e "bastarda" sono due termini tecnici per cocaina e MDMA. Se non era brutta prima la fic, direi che lo è adesso.
> 
> Cosa più importante: i famosi bracciali in realtà sono polsini, ma al tempo della stesura di Nella tana del lupo NON MI VENIVA IN MENTE LA PAROLA! *si rintana nel suo imbarazzo*


End file.
